1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to sensors used for sensing physiological parameters of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of medicine, doctors often desire to monitor certain physiological characteristics of their patients. Accordingly, a wide variety of devices have been developed for monitoring physiological characteristics. Such devices provide doctors and other healthcare personnel with the information they need to provide the best possible healthcare for their patients. As a result, such monitoring devices have become an indispensable part of modern medicine.
One technique for monitoring certain physiological characteristics of a patient is commonly referred to as pulse oximetry, and the devices built based upon pulse oximetry techniques are commonly referred to as pulse oximeters. Pulse oximetry may be used to measure various blood flow characteristics, such as the blood-oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in arterial blood, the volume of individual blood pulsations supplying the tissue, and/or the rate of blood pulsations corresponding to each heartbeat of a patient.
Pulse oximeters typically utilize a non-invasive sensor that is placed on or against a patient's tissue that is well perfused with blood, such as a patient's finger, toe, forehead or earlobe. The pulse oximeter sensor emits light and photoelectrically senses the absorption and/or scattering of the light after passage through the perfused tissue. The data collected by the sensor may then be used to calculate one or more of the above physiological characteristics based upon the absorption or scattering of the light. More specifically, the emitted light is typically selected to be of one or more wavelengths that are absorbed or scattered in an amount related to the presence of oxygenated versus deoxygenated hemoglobin in the blood. The amount of light absorbed and/or scattered may then be used to estimate the amount of the oxygen in the tissue using various algorithms.
In many instances, it may be desirable to employ, for cost and/or convenience, a pulse oximeter sensor that is reusable. Such reusable sensors, however, may be uncomfortable for the patient for various reasons. For example, the materials used in their construction may not be adequately compliant or supple or the structural features may include angles or edges.
Furthermore, the reusable sensor should fit snugly enough that incidental patient motion will not dislodge or move the sensor, yet not so tight that it may interfere with pulse oximetry measurements. Such a conforming fit may be difficult to achieve over a range of patient physiologies without adjustment or excessive attention on the part of medical personnel. In addition, lack of a tight or secure fit may allow light from the environment to reach the photodetecting elements of the sensor. Such environmental light is not related to a physiological characteristic of the patient and may, therefore, introduce error into the measurements derived using data obtained with the sensor.
Reusable pulse oximeter sensors are also used repeatedly and, typically, on more than one patient. Therefore, over the life of the sensor, detritus and other bio-debris (sloughed off skin cells, dried fluids, dirt, and so forth) may accumulate on the surface of the sensor or in crevices and cavities of the sensor, after repeated uses. As a result, it may be desirable to quickly and/or routinely clean the sensor in a thorough manner. However, in sensors having a multi-part construction, as is typical in reusable pulse oximeter sensors, it may be difficult to perform such a quick and/or routine cleaning. For example, such a thorough cleaning may require disassembly of the sensor and individual cleaning of the disassembled parts or may require careful cleaning using utensils capable of reaching into cavities or crevices of the sensor. Such cleaning is labor intensive and may be impractical in a typical hospital or clinic environment.